


Soul Bonds

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Idk this is Vampires, Kisses, Kissing, Lots of biting, Multi, Vampire AU!, what are you expecting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Magoroku Shido believes in a lot of things. Nature will collapse around us in the impending doom of the Earth. Global Leaders are trash and don’t know what they’re doing as much as anyone else. That education is the fundamental stepping stone to a good future. He believes in the normal and the radical. But nothing prepared him for this.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov/Davide Yamazaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Soul Bonds

Magoroku Shido believes in a lot of things. Nature will collapse around us in the impending doom of the Earth. Global Leaders are trash and don’t know what they’re doing as much as anyone else. That education is the fundamental stepping stone to a good future. He believes in the normal and the radical. But nothing prepared him for this. 

He wasn’t prepared to accept the fact that vampires walked amongst him. 

Vampires. What a load of horseshit. Mythical creatures that media has made to sparkle in the moonlight. Abs as hard as steel. Malarkey. Insane. Madness. Gothic Vampires perhaps would be more believable. Capes as black as night, living in castles hidden far into the woods of the European woodland. Logical. Acceptable. Believable. 

Magoroku sucked in a breath as he felt fingers ghost over his skin, running down his neck. He tries not to look into his eyes, the dark black eyes of his capture, this vampire as he calls himself. He didn’t want to believe him. That he was bluffing. Vampires aren’t real! He’s just a hoodlum after his money. That was logical. 

Everything has a logical, reasonable answer. 

His fingers soon turn to nails, grazing over Magoroku’s hot skin. A burning, sting courses through him as the open-air hit his cuts with every slow and painful graze. The black and blond-haired boy watches his movements intensely. Studying him. His expressions. His reactions. 

What was this? Sadistic torture? Does he feel good watching Magoroku feel pain? Was it psychological torture? Testing the waters? How long could Magoroku Shido hold out before he gave up? Gives in. 

“You’re so cute, Magoroki-chan~!” He says softly, moving his fingers from Magoroku’s neck to his hair, running them through his hair, playing with the strands with interest. Magoroku didn’t know what to do. He was frozen. His legs felt weak. His hair was a weak spot for him. Biting his lip, he fists Davide’s shirt with one hand and bites his lip, trying to find balance. His head was spinning. Davide leans down and rests his face in the fluff in Magoroku’s hair, smelling a sweet scent of coconut shampoo. “So sweet~!” 

“Stop this.” Magoroku pleads softly. He tightens his fist around Davide’s shirt and lays his free hand on his chest, trying to push him away. “You said you’re Vampires, right? Just take what you want and leave me alone. This is just,” But Magoroku was interrupted when Davide’s fingers snake their way up to his neck again. Soft at first. But soon closed around him. Tight. Suffocating. Magoroku chokes. His eyes widen. He feels himself being lifted up into the air, just a few inches off the ground. Davide smiles a wide, twisted smile. Fangs visible. Glistening. 

“This is just, what? Vulgar? Unnecessary?” Davide growls under his breath. “I don’t know who you think you are but I decide how I mess with my prey. Don’t think you can just tell me what to do like you have any say in it.” His voice grows louder. His fingers get tighter. 

Air. Air. Air. Can’t breathe. Dark black eyes blaze with frustration. Anger. 

“That’s enough, Davide.” 

Davide’s grip immediately loosens and Magoroku falls to the ground on his knees. Coughing and hacking. He tries to find air. His body was burning. Heavy and longing. He looks up at Davide to see her, the white-haired girl with him. She has her hand on his shoulder, talking to him in a soothing tone of voice. Davide’s face was slowly falling into a calm. He places a shaky hand over hers and squeezes her fingers, taking her hand and holding it over his face. 

An apology. Was he begging forgiveness? He was muttering something that Magoroku could not understand but the girl, she could hear it well enough. She lets Davide fall into her arms, his legs having long buckled underneath him. She holds his head to her chest. Davide still clutching her hand in his own. 

Magoroku slowly stands up, his legs shaking, struggling to hold him up. He watches their interaction wearily. Confusion rattled in his thoughts. What happened? One moment he was in full control of the situation. Magoroku was completely at his mercy. The next, he’s practically crying in this woman’s arms. What on earth. 

Vampires are such strange creatures. 

What kind of power does this woman have over him? Was it fear? Strength? Something else? 

Magoroku took this as his chance to leave. Make a break for it while they’re distracted. Yes. Perfect plan. He turned around and was met with the icy stare of the white-haired girl. She put a finger to his lips. A small grin forms on her own. 

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Sophia. Sophia Sakharov. First rank militia guard to his majesty.” She says, confidence in her tone. She moves closer, using her thumb to push Magoroku’s lips apart. She bares his teeth. She smiles wider. “We were correct. A fine specimen. Good blood.” 

Magoroku shakes her off. He puts an arm up, hiding his mouth from her view. Unfortunately for him, his blush was harder to hide. His ears were pink and burning hot. What was that? 

“What do you want with me?” Magoroku asks. 

Sophia bares her fangs, licking them with interest before responding. “We want your blood, stupid.” 

Magoroku cringes and steps back. “I don’t want those fangs anywhere near me. Are you insane?” He was visibly shaking. “Vampires aren’t real anyway. I don’t know what you guys think you are, but Vampires aren’t it!” 

Davide snickers. He puts his hands in his pockets and steps forward. “In my 500 years of life, I don’t think anyone has been this dense. Even peasant children weren’t this delusional.”

“500 years?” Magoroku repeats softly. Nonsense. 

Sophia sneaks up behind Magoroku and grabs his right arm and pulling it behind his back. Magoroku looks back in shock. “Sophia-!” But Sophia was eager. She bares her fangs and tilts Magoroku’s head and injects her fangs into his neck. Shido became breathless. He could feel the fangs inside his throat. Sucking his blood. Any oxygen he may have breathed in was fading with every suck she made. He wants to scream. To pull away. But her grip was strong. Sophia’s hand snakes its way down the arm she holds tight in her grip. She entwines her fingers with Magoroku’s to provide some kind of comfort. Magoroku’s eyes close. Tears fall. 

Davide steps up and wipes the tears from Shido’s face. He holds Shido’s chin, tilting it up. Magoroku’s eyes were hidden behind strands of his hair. Davide takes Magoroku’s lips against his own and kisses him. Magoroku didn’t struggle. He had no energy to do so. He can feel Davide breathing into him. CPR, maybe? Davide’s lips were surprisingly gentle. 

Sophia finally pulls away. Stray blood rolls down Magoroku’s neck and onto the floor beneath them. She licks the blood from Magoroku’s neck and leaves a trail of butterfly kisses in her path. When she was sure the bleeding has stopped, she pulls away and licks her lips. Magoroku’s head was in Davide’s chest. He was breathing heavily. His face was bright red. Embarrassment or lack of oxygen? Magoroku wasn’t sure. But his body felt hot. He couldn’t see straight. His mind was blank. He could only think of this heat. This blasted heat. 

Davide ran his fingers through Magoroku’s hair again. “You did so well, Magoroki-chan~! I’m so proud of you.” Davide traces over the bite mark that Sophia has left on Magoroku’s neck. The holes from her fangs were evident. But rather small. “But we’re not done yet. Can you hang on a little longer?” 

Magoroku’s shoulders tense. He looks up at Davide. He sees Davide’s eyes were filled with something. A hunger. Magoroku couldn’t explain exactly what he saw, but he knew it wasn’t good for him. 

“Since Sophia got greedy and jumped you before she could think it through, she already claimed your neck. So I can’t do that.” Davide explains, looking at Sophia. She looks away, a small blush on her face. 

“I got a bit carried away. That doesn’t usually happen. My apologies.” She admits, holding a hand over lips. 

“So, Magoroki-chan~ I get the honor of claiming a different part of your body,” Davide says, licking his lips. Magoroku tenses as he feels Davide’s eyes scanning over him. He almost felt naked. Exposed. But he wasn’t. A strange thought. How can you say that to someone so casually? “Anywhere you have in mind?” 

Magoroku looks away. “How about nowhere. Let me just go home and forget this ever happened.” 

Davide laughs. “Good one. But seriously, if you don’t pick soon, I’m going to choose for myself.” 

Magoroku made a sound of discomfort in the back of his throat and looks back at Sophia who was standing a ways away. She looks at Magoroku and taps her wrist. Tick tock. Magoroku tries to think as best he can. Somewhere. Somewhere that won’t hurt too much. The sooner this is over, the sooner he can go home. 

“I can see a lot of places I’d like to bite you.” His eyes go over Magoroku’s body. “Your legs are pretty well developed, so I’d get a nice bite from them. Or,” His eyes drift upwards, “Perhaps your thighs. Same distinction.” Magoroku didn’t know what to think. To say. “Or maybe you’re a bit of a masochist and you’d like me to bite your wrists so you can watch as I suck the life right out of you. Is that what you high school boys get off to these days when you watch porn? I can see you doing that. I bet you are a masochist.” 

Magoroku remains silent. His thoughts were racing, but at the same time were empty. Empty thoughts. Indecisiveness. These people. This whole fucked up situation he’s found himself in. No one of it was feasible. And yet, he’s found himself here, being bitten by Vampires. 

And he didn’t really mind it. 

These people. These vampires. They may be just that, vampires, but they’ve also been somewhat kind to him. What was the reason behind that? Was it their way of assuring that he wouldn’t try to run? What was the reason? Magoroku wants to know. 

“Why did you look so distraught when Sophia stopped you earlier?” Magoroku asks. Davide’s face distorts. He grabs the collar of Magoroku’s shirt and glares at him. But Magoroku was determined. “Why did you need comfort? What caused you to distort?” 

“I don’t know what the hell you think you are? Where do you get off-!” Davide was cut off by Sophia once again. She held his shoulder and looks away from him. Her expression seems vacant to anyone else, but to Davide, it was enough to bring him back. He sighs and lets Magoroku go. “Fine. I’ll tell you. But in my opinion, you didn’t need to know. It’s none of your business.” 

Davide reaches out for Sophia’s hand and she grabs his. He laces their fingers together and she sits down beside him. Magoroku has his ideas as to why they’re so close but will wait until the story is finished to make assumptions.

“When we were still human, Sophia and I were complete strangers. We were just kids from a village that doesn’t exist anymore. Our history is gone. Wiped out by an army that I don’t even remember. But that’s not important. When we were captured, we were turned. Our humanity snatched away by men without any guilt or remorse in their eyes at all. We were both too weak to fight them.

“But when I look back on that night, I always tell myself that I’ll never be that weak. To never let myself be defeated like that again. But now that I’m one of them, I’ve decided to use their power for myself. Yeah, I still work for the king but he lets me do whatever I want most of the time. So it’s whatever. But we still have a thirst for blood. And as much as it pains me sometimes to do it, you gotta get blood somewhere. And Vampires can’t survive off of each other forever. We can drink each other’s blood for a temporary fix but it doesn’t last long. 

“Sophia and I only drink from each other because we’re bonded. After we were both turned, we escaped captivity and ran off together. We killed every man that got in our way until we felt safe. When we were 15, blood became scarce and we didn’t want to see each other die. So, we bonded ourselves to each other. We can feel each other’s emotions and pain. It’s a blessing and a curse, but we deal with it. 

“But we both hate drinking blood from people. We know how painful it is and how terrifying vampires are to humans. We can explain it all we want. We’ve tried back in the day. We would coerce people into it but as soon as they realized what was happening they would freak out and insult us. 

“Disgusting bloodsuckers, go to hell. Abominations. Hell’s advocates. You’ll die at the stake. You shouldn’t exist. We’ve heard it all. Some more horrific than others. We just want to live like the rest of you. Yeah, we’ve been around for 500 years now. That’s more life than any human will ever wish to see. But this is what we’ve been given, and we have a king in power that we respect. Sophia is the only thing that can calm me down when those negative thoughts plague me. When you start to resist, I immediately assumed that you were going to retaliate against us. I know that you can’t stand up to us. So in a way, it’s my way of trying to spare you from certain death.”

Magoroku shudders at the thought. 

“I don’t want to kill anyone. I don’t like killing people. I don’t mind hurting people. But murder. No. I can’t.” 

Magoroku’s heart was pounding. Davide’s story, while outrageous, was believable. Studying world history himself. Magoroku knows far too well of the power struggles in other countries, as well as his own. He recalls the centuries of fighting, the villages that have burned down and the people who have died for the sake of power and religion. However, to have a whole cult of vampires being around even back then, it was hard to believe. How had historians never found out? Did they find evidence but it was ruled out to be coincidental? Logical versus illogical reasoning. 

Soul bonds. The need for blood. Royal hierarchy. It sounds like the kind of things girls were reading about with their friends. Nonsense. But their expressions. The mixture of anxiousness and frustration. It was proof that they believe their own words. Magoroku wants to believe Davide. 

But where do we go from here? 

Magoroku holds up his wrists to Davide. Looking away, his face blushing pink, he speaks. “Take what you need. Bite me and drink as much as you want. I’m satisfied with your answer. You can continue.” 

Davide’s eyes shined with something Magoroku has never seen before. His movements were swift. He took Magoroku’s wrists in his hands, and Magoroku braced himself. But the pain did not come. Davide’s brought Magoroku’s left hand up to his lips and places a gentle kiss to his wrist. Magoroku was shocked. Davide continues, pulling Magoroku closer, his arm stretched out, he kisses his elbow, up to his forearm. Davide cups Magoroku’s face and leaves gentle kisses on his neck. Magoroku felt his body loosening up, but burning at the same time. Sophia took hold of Magoroku’s free hand and kisses his knuckles. 

She knew what was coming. 

Davide uses the distraction to tilt Magoroku’s head, running his fingers into his hair before sinking his teeth into Magoroku’s shoulder. Magoroku threw his head back as he screams. The pain he feels was immeasurable. But he also felt...good? 

It wasn’t like Sophia’s. While hers was unexpected and forceful, she still managed to comfort him. But Davide’s bite was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He couldn’t explain it. Davide’s fingers ran through Magoroku’s hair, his best attempts at providing some kind of distraction from the fangs in Magoroku’s collar. Magoroku’s blood was hot. Flavorful. It drove Davide mad. He wants to taste this blood forever. Suck out every last drop. 

Sophia could feel Davide’s intent and put a hand over his eyes and tapped his forehead with her finger. Tap..tap..tap. Davide reluctantly removes his fangs from Magoroku’s shoulder and pulls away, licking his lips clean. Magoroku holds his shoulder, blood still pooling at his fingertips where the wound was still fresh. He could see the puncture holes. Davide’s intent. 

“You were gonna suck me dry!” Magoroku complains. 

“I would have, yeah. Luckily, Sophia stopped me.” Davide admits. “Sorry, Magoroki-chan.” 

Sophia sighs and brushes a strand of hair from her eyes. “So reckless.” 

“But you know,” Davide starts, “You’re the first human in a long time that interests me.” Magoroku’s white button-up shirt was stained with blood. His blue slacks were ripped at the ends. His tie was left somewhere in the struggle. He was vulnerable. Open. He listened to Davide. He didn’t scold him or tread on him. “I like you a lot, Magoroku.” 

Sophia nods in agreement. Her thoughts were the same. She founds something interesting about the human boy. She wants to learn more about him. She was sure Davide was thinking the same. 

“What-What do you expect me to do about that?” Magoroku asks. He could feel himself slipping. He’s lost a lot of blood, both from their share of feed, and the remaining trickles that roll down his arm. He needs to get cleaned up. He needs to replenish his blood with a hot meal and rest. 

Davide and Sophia stand up and hold out their hands to Magoroku. Magoroku blinks in surprise. “Join our bond. Become one with us. Together, we’ll be a stronger pack. What do you say?” 

What? What! No way. Why him? He’s nothing special. He’s just a second-year high school student. He was student council president. He didn’t even have a job. His father was a corrupt politician. He’s never even had his first kiss…

Wait…

Flashbacks to the different bites hit his memory. Different kinds of kisses played in his head. Lips. Skin. Touch. Oh my god! 

Is that what people consider second base?! 

Magoroku’s face heats up again. He hides in his hands, blood smearing over his forehead and cheeks. He’s never done things like that before in his life. He’s only witnessed it in material he’s read or watched on his phone. It was so surreal. So sudden. 

“Do I still get to live my life in high school? I have responsibilities here, you know?” 

Why did he ask that?! Is he actually considering this? To join this league of vampires he’s literally just met?! Magoroku Shido: What are you doing?! 

“Of course. We spend a lot of time in the human territory. So, that’s no problem. Besides, Kyoya won’t need you to do anything for him until he’s found you a necessary asset.” Sophia explains. She pulls out a picture from her pockets and hands it to Magoroku, who examines it closely. Their king looks so young. About their age. He has white and red hair. Blood red eyes. They were so intense. Almost as though they were watching him. It made him shudder at the thought. “Kyoya is a very understanding man, so long as things are going his way. When they do not, he gets a bit aggressive. But that’s to be expected.” 

So much to process. Magoroku wonders if it would have been easier if he had been killed instead. But there was something about these two. He too found them intriguing. Their story. Their attitudes. Their whole way of doing things. 

However, there was also the fact that if he allows them to drink blood solely from him, perhaps it will help protect his fellow students from falling victim to vampire attacks. A silent martyr. Magoroku takes a deep breath and responds, “Fine. I’ll do as you say.” 

Davide and Sophia seem pleased by Magoroku’s response. They were going to celebrate their success when Magoroku begins to collapse. Sophia kneels down to catch him in her arms. She cradles him to her chest and smiles. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood. We need to bring him somewhere safe.”

“Where the hell should we take him? I don’t think he’s ready to wake up in a random bedroom just yet.” 

Sophia reaches into Shido’s pockets and finds his wallet. “We’ll take him home, idiot. It has his address.” 

Davide sneers but follows Sophia as she holds Magoroku in her arms. “Whatever you say.” 

Magoroku Shido believes in a lot of things. Nature will collapse around us in the impending doom of the Earth. Global Leaders are trash and don’t know what they’re doing as much as anyone else. That education is the fundamental stepping stone to a good future. He believes in the normal and the radical. But nothing prepared him for this. 

An encounter with the supernatural. Vampires. A bond was formed on this evening that Magoroku would never forget.


End file.
